


Mirtillo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Figlio del mare [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Comic, General, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Normalissima lite tra Rufy e Sanji XD.Ha partecipato al "The Itten Challenge" Dipingi le tue storie!





	Mirtillo

Mirtillo

“ _Baka_!” ululò Sanji. Tirò un calcio intesta al capitano, facendogli spuntare un bernoccolo due volte più grande del suo capo.

“Ahi!” si lamentò Rufy. Sporse il labbro inferiore e gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime.

“Mi hai fatto male” piagnucolò.

“Come hai potuto mettere dei mirtilli nel latte caldo che aveva preparato per la mia adorata Nami-san!” gridò gamba nera. Capello di paglia evitò il calcio successivo del suo cuoco.

“Lo dici tu che bisogna usare tutto quando si cucina” piagnucolò il moro. Le iridi di Sanji dardeggiarono. Inspirò il fumo della sigaretta, la tolse con indice e pollice dalle labbra ed espirò formando una nuvoletta grigia davanti al suo viso. L’unico sopracciglio a ricciolo lasciato scoperto dai capelli biondi tremo.

“Amalgamare gli ingredienti giusti è un arte!” ringhiò.

-A me pareva bello il viola con il bianco – pensò Rufy, allungando tre volte il normale il labbro inferiore.

 


End file.
